Lost in a dream
by jdqueen
Summary: Klaus was feeling restless and miserable. He was hoping for some peace in his dreams. But he was so wrong... Little did he know the revelations he was going to hear from a beautiful and mysterious woman.


**Here we go with another fanfic :)**

**Again english it's not my language so please forgive my mistakes and obviously lack of talent.**

**I just couldn't resist at the idea of giving my contribute to the amazing Klaroline fanfic world.**

**Enjoy it!**

Klaus had been having one of the most terrible days of his incredibly long life. He was tired, angry and moody... a deadly combination for him!

He was pacing around the living room of his London's manor. It was his favorite home among all the one he had scattered around all the world. But even being here in his luxurious home all alone with a glass of bourbon in his hand didn't seemed to calm him down and relax his nerves.

Lately he had been hearing rumors about Mikael getting closer to him everyday and he was all alone to face this problem. Kol, Rebekah and Finn were still in their coffin and Elijah was off somewhere, doing... well Klaus actually didn't have any idea. Klaus was beginning to feel restless, he knew it was matter of days before he had to leave his home and disappear for a while again in order to survive from Mikeal's chase.

After a thousand of year Klaus was still chased by his so called father and he had failed many centuries ago the ritual that would have allowed him to be an hybrid (bloody Petrova doppelganger, how he despised with all his hatred Katerina). That failure still stung his soul.

In that particular night Klaus was feeling like he hadn't done nothing decent in his whole life. Sure he was a powerful and a feared creature, but that's it. He was alone, he was cursed, he was hunted by his father and hated by his siblings.. he didn't have anything close to a friend or a companion in his life. He was all alone and miserable and he didn't knew who could he blame for that bloody situation. Probably deep down he knew he couldn't blame anybody but him for his misery. But of course he wouldn't never admit such weakness even in front of his siblings. You could say everything about Klaus, but he certainly wasn't weak.

At that thought he emptied he glass in one gulp and he decided to go to bed. Klaus was in a foul mood and nothing could be better than a decent sleep in order to calm him down since he was all alone in his manor and he didn't have the energy or want to go hunting. Perhaps he would get some peace and release from his anger while he was in his dreams.

Little did he know that he was going to have a sort of epiphany while dreaming that would have left him even more restless than before.

Klaus abruptly woke up. After a few second he scanned the area where he was situated. It wasn't his bed in his chamber, he was in the middle of woods in a marvelous day light.. In that moment Klaus was even more aware of the fact that he was in a dream since he hadn't feel such peace and light in many centuries. Quickly he began to recognize the woods: he was in his homeland, Mystic Falls and judging by the noises, he knew he was very close to the Falls.

"How peculiar" Klaus thought, above all the places in the world, he was in one of his favorite. Those wood were full of many memories, both good and bad. His games and laughter with Elijah and his other siblings, the moments when his father was pleased at the idea of beating him or when his mother ignored the pleas of her son and preferred to side with her evil husband.

At that thought Klaus decided to venture further in the forest in order to reach the Falls, one of his most beloved places where he liked to stay alone, draw, feel the nature that surrounded him and try to enjoy the pleasure that life could give to him, and Klaus knew they were so few.

"Maybe my subconscious brought me here to give me some peace from these latest terrible days. Or probably he want to mock me and remind me how much of my humanity, of my family and myself I've lost" he bitterly thought.

When he finally reached the Falls he stood frozen for several moments. In front of him there was an angel. More properly there was the most beautiful woman that he had ever saw in his eternal life.

The girl was sitting in the lawn, she was very close to the creek that was formed by the water that descended from the falls and she had a peaceful and serene face.

She had long golden locks that reached her back in the softest way. She had also the bluest eyes he had ever saw, with a glint of green that made them so deep and enticing. She had the most beautiful skin: pale, smooth and flawless. His fingers were itching at the thought of caressing that angel, but stopping from the danger of ruining the perfect image that she made. Her smile was even brighter than the sun and even the beauty of the forest and the falls couldn't overcome the beauty of this one girl. She was sitting so he could only deduce the shape of her body, but he could saw how truly beautiful she was: a slim and delicate, but curvy figure covered by one long white and sparkling dress. Everything in her seemed to sing of pure joy, light, brightness... all thing that Klaus hadn't ever know for his misfortune.

Klaus was beginning to regain his senses and he was now in close proximity with the girl who was now facing him with the most calm and serene attitude he had ever saw. She wasn't scared or anything else, she just seemed happy to see him.. but why this miracle? Nobody was ever happy to saw him, Klaus bitterly thought.

"Nik" that's the only world that the girl murmured in the softest voice of the world, God even her voice was angelic. Her smile was so strong and powerful that it almost made Klaus to droop on his knees in order to sit next to her and never leave this place or her and forget all his worries. All he wanted was to stay close to this fine and sadly unreal angel.

But the angel had an other idea on her mind and she decided to stand up now fully facing Klaus who was still unable of utter something. But that needed to be corrected immediately he thought.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked. He was truly marveled by the sight of this angel and he was dying of curiosity. He knew he should be careful, appearances can deceive but this woman made of light was surely pure and good and no harm could touch him, or so he was hoping. And the fact that she was calling him Nik must have been meaning that she knew him very well, maybe too well.

Who on earth and heaven that stunning woman, that splendid creature could be?

"Not yet. It's too soon to tell!" she replayed with a sweet smile and seeing Klaus' dumbfounded face she started a quiet and delicious giggle. Klaus had never heard a more melodic sound and he was even more entranced by this mysterious woman. Even more than before if it was possible!

"You'll have to earn the right to know that!" at that enigmatic phrase the girl started to quietly run from him in a very playful way. She was going further towards the forest and Klaus frozen for one moment, started to chase after her.

The dream and their running were like in slow motion and yet Klaus was unable to catch her. Several time he got very close to the angel, but she seemed always one step ahead of him and she managed to escape him.

Slowly the landscape was changing and then the two of them weren't anymore at Mystic Falls. They were now close to the forest that surrounded Klaus' mansion near London. It was almost sunset and the sun was casting his golden rays above his garden and his mansion.

Klaus blinked a few times to readjust his eyes to the new light and what a surprise when he saw Caroline strolling in his garden and beginning to enter his home with a golden strapless dress made of silk. She turned her face to him and blink her eye in a playful pose, but her posture was so regal and elegant! She didn't seem human, she was truly divine

"Hurry up Nik, don't lose your chance!" she added.

"How could she look even more beautiful than before?" Klaus thought. In the forest she had the semblance of an angel, but now she looked like a golden goddess.

"Wait!" he shouted, but with no avail.

At that very moment they were inside his mansion. It was like to play hide and seek where the mysterious girl was hiding, she was the prey and Klaus was seeking, he was the hunter.

But thinking about it a bit more, it almost seemed that Klaus was luring himself by the girl's intentions and not the contrary.

Her giggle reached his ear and now he was so close to touch her hand, but he was struck for a moment. The setting around him was quickly changing.

It was night. Now his living room was full of people drinking and having fun, he was in the middle of a great party at his very home. And there was no more a trace of the blonde woman. He was starting to feel incredibly angry and disappointed, but...

"Oh almost! Shame on you Klaus, you were so close to get me!" the woman said with a playful and almost sassy tone. Her voice reached Klaus who was now more invigorated than before to catch her. It seemed that she had whispered next to his ear, but she wasn't next to him.

Klaus spotted her in the middle of the party and she was wearing another dress. This time her gorgeous body was covered by a long dark red strapless dress that wrapped her figure in the most sensual and yet elegant way. Klaus was sure he had died again at the sight of her, she was so splendid! She looked so alluring, a true sensual and classy temptress, a bloodied angel, the incarnation of passion and dare he say danger?

Even her expression was different: gone the playfulness, the light, the calmness and the brightness that had made her seem an angel and a goddess. She had now a smirk that was so enchanting.

"She is no more the prey" Klaus thought. Now she was directly and openly leading their game!

"Don't go" he shouted in a demanding and commanding tone, but the woman only wore a smug and wicked smirk and began again to escape from him.

Klaus hated to be dominated, but he couldn't avoid to think that he was bored by his life for that reason too. He was always the leader, the ruler, no one stood a chance in order to challenge him. No man and especially no woman was able to do that! But Klaus knew better: love was a vampire greatest weakness. He had said those precisely world to his brother Elijah during the days of the first attempted and failed ritual with Katerina.

Klaus still believed in those words and he preferred to be alone, but for how long? And the woman he was following seemed to have a strong power on him, an hold that no one ever had on him! He was dying of curiosity and she was giving mix signals to him. At first she was so gentle, nice and bright and then she was beginning to be so cruel, powerful, strong, smart and alluring with her little prey-hunter game. It's like she knew Klaus really well and his taste for a good challenge.

The fact that she had called him firstly Nik when she was glowing from the lightness that she radiated in the woods, and then Klaus when she was instead surrounded by the darkness at his mansion didn't go unnoticed on him.

While running again around the rooms of his mansion he finally caught her in his arms. Klaus was beyond happy now that he could satisfy his curiosity and discover who this mysterious woman truly was. But that night the surprises weren't finished

"Got you" he finally whispered in her ear while he was wearing a proud and smug smirk and trapping her in his arms, like a cage.

Her body was so very close to his and Klaus was starting to lose control from the sensuality that this woman exploded. He leaned his nose in the crook of her neck and he inhaled her powerful and indescribable scent while stroking her arms with his hands.

That woman was a pleasure for his eyes, ears, touch and smell. He was dying to know if she could be a pleasure for his taste too, but he was positive about that.

The blonde vixen was slowly facing him wearing herself the same winning expression.

"Is that so?" she was saying to him with a confidence and a bit of sarcasm that hit Klaus even more if it was possible.

Klaus looked at her surprised. In a blink of an eye the woman changed her clothes again. She was now covered by a short black lace dress. Now definitely everything in her seemed to scream danger, temptation and sex. Now the light in her eyes was struggling also with the darkness that filled her stunning blue orbs. And the darkness threatened to win the conflict.

The two of them were now in his bedroom who had every shade of dark red and black as a surrounding, the atmosphere was surreal and it seemed to pulse. The sexual and dangerous tension between them was almost touchable. Klaus asked himself who was going to resist better from the pull of that tension, knowing that he was in front of a very strong and powerful woman.

The woman quickly freed herself from his arms and she began to pace in circle around Klaus. Now roles were truly reversed and she was gazing him with a wicked and yet not dangerous or threatening expression. Klaus was now even more intrigued and angered.

"Who are you? Care to tell me now?" Klaus snarled at her in impatience. His words were a bit harsh, but his expression was showing not danger or anger, but curiosity and fascination.

At his sentence the woman smiled sweetly at him and stopped her pacing. She was now in front of him with a confident and challenging posture.

"Who do you think I am? A dream, a nightmare?" her eyes were glittering with malice and smugness. "Or better am I your enemy, friend or lover?"

At her last word Klaus was feel even more uncomfortable and weak from her seductive voice. He was feeling like he was being conquered by the mysterious woman, a total unknown feeling for him. He was still unable to utter a single word of response.

"No Klaus" she said while getting closer to him and delicately stroking his left check with her right soft and delicate hand. Klaus leaned in her soft touch almost losing himself right there.

"I'm simply yours, as you're simply mine" she added while her fangs emerged and her eyes blackened. Veins appeared around her eyes who were now completely black.

Klaus was too stunned for trying to stop her while she gently, but firmly bit into his neck. A groan escaped from his lips: the pleasure of her lips, of her bite, but mostly of her words. No one in his long life had ever bit him, but this woman had a power on him that was beyond any kind of his imagination of both dreams and fears.

Klaus thought that love was a weakness, but the idea of possessing a beauty like her and being possessed by her while frightening it was also exhilarating. Klaus was a king, the world was at his feet, but he wasn't satisfacted. Maybe a queen was the solution at his misery. And this woman could perfectly fit the role!

At the thought Klaus newly found his strength and with his vigorous attitude he bit into the woman's neck. H wasn't that submissive and he need to regain control on the situation. True the fact that she was a vampire, surprised him a lot but he was the Original vampire, he was the alpha!

He was right anyway: her blood was divine, the better he had ever tasted.

The woman was moaning in pleasure against him at the feeling of him biting her. Then she slowly stopped to bite him after a few seconds, while cleaning his wound with her tongue.

The same action was repeated by Klaus who had never experienced and shared this intimate and powerful feeling with anybody.

Now both Klaus and her were looking themselves straight in the eyes. She was now smiling sweetly at him with blood on the corner of her luscious lips. She was now a blood lusting angel!

Klaus was leaning to kiss her, but her fingers placed on his lips stopped him.

"Not yet my love" she said. "It's not the right time, I shouldn't have bite you, but I couldn't resist you" she told him with an intense expression, both regretful and satisfacted.

"At least tell me your name" Klaus was now begging her, something he had never done in his life.

"Fair enough, you did deserve it" she said quietly almost to herself. But now she was watching him again with total focus and love "My name is Caroline".

"Caroline" Klaus repeated slowly, savoring each syllables of her beautiful name, "please tell me you're real!" he said with such fervor for another person that was so unusual to him.

"I could be" she enigmatically said, "it's only up to you, my love."

"You have to go now!" Caroline said, "you can't lose yourself in this dream, in our dream!"

"Will I ever see you? Hold you? Love you?" Klaus wasn't ready at the idea of leaving Caroline and never seen her. It was painful and almost ridiculous the way he was so smitten by this enticing stranger.

"All good things came to those who waits" Caroline said, "I wish I could tell you more, but I can't".

With a final breathtaking smile and leaning to whisper in his ear she said to Klaus "now wake up my love".

Klaus abruptly woke up. He was in his bed, in his chamber, in his mansion. Like when he went to sleep, but now everything was different.

"What a odd dream I had, it seemed so real" he said out loud. His fingers were itching at the idea of drawing Caroline that angel, but funny thing his memory couldn't help him in order to remember her figure correctly.

It was like his subconscious had decided to punish him, he didn't deserve even to remember a woman like Caroline. A woman who could be an angel,a goddess, a queen and a dangerous vampire at the same time. Or maybe his subconscious was only protecting him, since he wasn't ready for her, to know her, to love her. In fact he had been having a very odd behavior for him in his dream, since he was ready to give up everything for the mysterious lady.

"Or maybe it was just a stupid non sense dream and she simply doesn't exist" he actually said between gritted teeth. Oh how he was hoping for the first time in his life that he was wrong. But he didn't had any proof about what was true and what it wasn't. So the only solution was to keep going with his boring and miserable life and forget that wonderful dream and that even more wonderful woman, Caroline.

But life, destiny, fate were going to prove him that he actually was so incredibly wrong.

In those moments far away from him a couple of parents in a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia, were celebrating the birth of their first and beautiful daughter.

"My beautiful Caroline" whispered a Elizabeth, a young blonde woman with all the sweetness that only a mother could convey. Her daughter was so small, she was born only a couple of hours ago and she seemed so fragile and yet strong at the same time.

"You're a princess, my darling. And you're going to rule the world one day, aren't you my lovely Caroline?" her father William added while staring at her beautiful blue eyes.

Yes, indeed she was going to be powerful and one day she would have ruled the world. But not alone, she would have been next to her only love and soul mate: Niklaus Mikaelson.

THE END

Hope you liked it and have not wasted your time in reading it ;)


End file.
